


"I cant just moan alone... Can I?"

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Its hedgehog mating season.And Classic Sonic is still here.What will the Tails' say?(First time doing this kind of fanfiction, and I cannot "Smut")





	"I cant just moan alone... Can I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, IM CRINGE-
> 
> >:)

He was woken up to the sounds of the radio, and feet, scuffing on the kitchen floor in a rhythmical pattern.

Classic Sonic.

 

Sonic had, for so long, over looked his dancing skills that he had almost forgotten about them.

Almost.

He walked into the kitchen, it was 11:59 pm, why was he still up?

That’s when it hit him.  
He never normally danced like… that.

At least, not normally.

“Oh..”

It was intriguing, the lengths he went to control himself during mating season back then.  
A shiver ran up his spine, something was going to happen, and probably not the way he would love it to go.

At that very moment, Classic had noticed him, his knees now shaking.  
Running over to the radio, he turned it off, a slight blush on his cheeks, due to embarrassment.

“What are you doing out here?” Sonic rasped, walking over to Classic, and grabbing a cup from the cupboard above.  
“I- uh… Dancing. The usual.” Classic whispered back, as, at that very moment, he was just gaining his voice back.

The time eater may have sent him there in one piece, but it was missing some crucial items, including Classic Sonic’s voice. He now whispered, instead of talking.

“Yeah… about that, I am you, and I know what season it is little buddy, and that I don’t dance like that, usually.” Sonic turned, leaning against the bench, propping himself up with his left elbow, cup dangling from his grip.

Classic’s face burned, turning a crimson red.  
“Yeah, yeah. Fine, you caught me- happy?” He sighed, shivers rippling throughout his body, then suddenly stopping.

Sonic, being the outgoing hedgehog that he was, saw an opportunity to tease the poor thing.

Leaning towards Classic’s ear, Sonic whispered, “I am happy yes, but…”  
Classic Sonic was shaking, even his ears were crimson.

**“I can’t just moan alone… can I?” ******

********

Maybe that was a bad idea.

His age may have been similar to Sonic’s, but Classic took things very differently.  
Right now, for instance, was a fine example.

His eyes wide, face red, he whipped around to face his modern counterpart.

“What-?” He started, before cutting himself off.

“What are you implying here? That we-“He sighed, running his hands through his quills, then down his body.

“Stretching. Now?” Sonic questioned, totally confused on why he, of all people, would do that in the middle of a conversation.

“Is that what it looks like to you?” Classic abruptly looked up, abandoning the “Stretching”.

“Well, sort of- but now that I think about it, it looks more like you’re trying to appeal to me.” Sonic straightened, setting the cup on the bench.

“O-okay. Sure. Mhm, totally meant that.” 

While Classic rambled on, Sonic picked him up, before setting him on his lap, on the couch.

“Wh- wha-…” He couldn’t think straight; his mind wouldn’t allow him to.  
“” What am I doing?” I think you will find out.” Sonic whispered in Classic’s ear, the smirk almost heard in his voice.

An ungloved hand was rubbing circles on his stomach, and he was thankful that he was already sitting down.

Sonic knew that it was mating season, he had experienced it himself, but it had only dawned on him about how everything was extremely sensitive during that time.

Classic was having a hard time controlling himself.  
Just the rubbing of his stomach set him off! How was he supposed to keep them in?

“You alright, little me?” Sonic whispered, the rubbing stalling, “You look like you’re about to explode.”

“Keep going.”

“Uh- what- “

“Please, keep going, it’s nice.” Classic pleaded, his voice raspy, his voice cracking, and even dying near the end.  
“I… are you really that turned on?” Sonic asked, glancing at Classic face, slightly blushing at it.

“S- shut up…” Classic pouted, his lip quivering.

A smirk was playing on Sonic’s lips; **He was going to take this further. ******

********

**“C’mon, moan for me.” ******

************ ** **

He was rubbing lower, at Classic’s lower abdomen.

************ ** **

************ ** **

“S- Sonic… I-” Classic was moaning, small and quietly, but moaning.

************ ** **

“What? You what?”

************ ** **

“I-… I want you- **hAgh! **”****

**************** ** ** ** **

Sonic had hit something, and by the sound, and look from Classic, it was almost guaranteed that it was-

**************** ** ** ** **

It wasn’t out fully, but it was there.

**************** ** ** ** **

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Sonic sighed, a nervous giggle interlaced his breathing.

**************** ** ** ** **

Classic’s breathing was raspy, mobius still lingering in his speech.

**************** ** ** ** **

Sonic’s hands moved, one to Classic’s crotch, the other, stabilising the younger hedgehog, on his stomach.

**************** ** ** ** **

Classic leaned back, his back, touching Sonic’s chest ever so slightly.

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

“Haaah…” Sonic was now pressing all the right spots, rubbing the right areas.

**************** ** ** ** **

**“How does this feel so good?” ******

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“We haven’t even started, Classic.”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Something warm was gripping his member, and, oh god did it feel good!

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“You ready, big boy?”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“J- just hurry up, we haven’t go-O-ooottt -… all night-“ Classic whined, before letting out a moan.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“All right, then.”

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
